


The Willow Key

by Starkiller1183



Series: The Eran Chronicles [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller1183/pseuds/Starkiller1183
Summary: When Serena Terron's mother goes missing she inherits her family home with secrets to her past and a world beyond her imagination. She is thrown into an adventure in another world< to discover her destiny and the mystery surrounding her family>
Series: The Eran Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959268





	The Willow Key

A full moon casts a white glow on the quiet world below in the middle of the dark night in the midst of winter. Mist surrounds the desolate grounds of Terron House. Alone, stands the old willow tree that had stood on these grounds for generations, unaffected by time and the changing world around it. This tranquil peace is disturbed as a man and woman emerge from the tree on high alert as though they are suspicious of their new surroundings.

“Do you think they followed us?” Elizabeth Terron gasped out breathless from their hasty escape, clutching a bundle desperately in her arms.  
“I don’t think so, I think we lost them when Cairus held them off at the boundary,” Ransolm answered his wife honestly, “now you’ll both be safe.” Ransolm lifted his hand and pulled back the blanket covering the bundle: the reason for their hasty escape. Their new-born baby daughter, who had only lived just over a day but had already been through so much.

“Stay with us please,” Elizabeth begged Ransolm, gripping his arm pleading with him and almost on the verge of sobbing.  
Ransolm pulled her into an embrace, careful being mindful of their daughter in her arms, to comfort her; all whilst trying to stay composed himself.  
“You know I cannot Liz, it’s the only way she can be safe.”  
“But we can both protect her,” Elizabeth said defensively, pulling away but staying close to look at her husband. Ransolm took her face in his hands,  
“They do not know she exists, my bloodline they see as a threat. If they kill me thinking I am the last one they will not search for her. They will think no one will be left to threaten their plot.”  
They both looked down lovingly at their baby girl, so precious and loved and will one day have a great importance that she could not possibly comprehend.  
“I- I don’t- I don’t think I can do this without you, it is unfair!” Elizabeth sobbed, almost collapsing at the truth that this was the last time she would see the man she loved, that he would not be with her to raise their little girl.

Ransolm leaned down as kissed her passionately, pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered to her comfortingly,  
“You can Liz, you are strong, and you will be strong for our daughter. You will be an amazing mother, just like you will have been had I been by your side. You love her and that will keep you going. I will love you forever and I will always be with you both.”  
“I will love you forever too, and I will try my best for you. For her.”  
“I know you will love,” Ransolm smiled sadly at her, “now let me say goodbye to my little princess.” He carefully took his daughter out of her mother’s arms, turning the infant to face him.  
“Now then little one, I wish things could have been different for you. You would have had such a different life, but you have your mother who will protect you and love you for both of us. Even though I will not be with you, you must not think I left you because I did not love you. Your mother has a letter for when you are ready explaining why we have had to do what we have, and it is the hardest thing I have ever done. I love you my little princess, my heir, my little Serena. I know you will make me proud and no matter where I am, I will always watch over you. You will never truly be alone.” He presses a light kiss on the baby’s forehead and cuddles her to him for the last time, a lone tear escaping down his cheek as he closes his eyes savouring the moment, he would last hold his precious little girl. With great reluctance he hands the baby back to Elizabeth’s shaking hands as she pulls the baby to her chest.  
Ransolm pulls his wife into a final embrace holding her sobbing form and kissing her one final time. Slowly, pulling away he looks at Elizabeth,

“Make sure it’s sealed and then hide it well,” he insists, placing an object in one of her pale hands, glowing in the moonlight.  
“I know what to do, Ransolm.” Elizabeth reassures him.  
“That’s my girl, well I guess this is it. Goodbye my love, I will see you again someday. One day we will all be together again as a family in the next world.” He starts to walk away, one of his hands still grasped in his devastated wife’s one. Knowing she had to let him go, she did.  
Ransolm walked back over to the old willow tree, opening the secret door, bathing the area around the tree in a golden light, before entering he turned and looked back at his family. He smirked at his wife, which he always did to make her smile and she laughed sadly at the man she loved whilst still crying. Then he turned and went through the door closing the door behind him, leaving his family in the dark of the night. 

Elizabeth then walked over and locked the door sealing the portal, locking her husband separating her Ransolm away from her forever. She started to sob and then let out a pained scream of grief at her loss. The sound had apparently awoken the rest of her family in the house as the lights inside started to illuminate. Elizabeth was home, but she had never felt so lost. She put the contents of her hand into the bundle of blankets around her daughter, hiding it for now until she could fully keep her promise to hide it so it would not be found until it was the right time. With her free hand she gripped the pendant Ransolm had given her seemingly so long ago for strength, as a reminder of his love and a reminder of what she must have to do.  
For now, she would have to wait. She would have to survive and be strong. For her. For Ransolm. For the little girl that slept in her arms. For Serena.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :-)


End file.
